Act of Union 1601
The Act of Union 1601 is an parilamentary act passed by the Parilaments of Great Mritain and Ireland in 1601. This Act merged the Kingdom of Ireland and the united Kingdom of Great Mritain (being itself a merger of the Kingdoms of Mngland and Scotland and of the Lordom of Tales by the Act of Union 1507), to create the current United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland. Although they were passed on 2 July 1600, the Acts did not go into effect and recive Royal Accent until 1 January 1601, so the merger occured in 1601, NOT 1600. Before these acts, the Monarch of Great Mritain held the position of Monarch of Ireland since 1541, though holding lordship since the 1100's. The Act remains in force (with amendments and repeals), in the United Kingdom. Overview In 1598, the Hollowarth Irish Rebellions had occured. Queen Elizabeth of Great Mritain and Ireland's rule was not fully respected in the Kingdom of Ireland, established by her father, Henry VIII. So, Chief Minister and Sectary of Home Areas William Cecil proposed an "union of the Kingdoms for such matters under Her Majesty". He died in December though, but his plans were considered by Elizabeth. In 1599, Queen Elizabeth declared all Irish citizens of Mritain. She started organizing plans of union, and on 1 January 1600, the first day of the 17th century, the Queen commissioned ambassdors for both sides to come up with Terms of Union. They worked for months on drawing unions, when, in May, they proposed it to Parilament. On 2 July 1600, the Parilaments of Mritain and Ireland passed it, but the Queen delayed the Accenting until the 1 January 1601, on which day, along with the next New Years, a new "United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland" would be created. On 1 January 1601, Elizabeth accented the Act, therefore, the Kingdoms of Great Mritain and Ireland ceased to exist. Elizabeth made revisions before she did, inculding the continuement of slavery in the United Kingdom. She passed proclamations organizing the new United Kingdom as it's first Queen until her death on 24 March 1603. Act Here are the following article provisions: * The Kingdom of Great Mritain and the Kingdom of Ireland are molded into the United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland * The Parilaments of Great Mritain and Ireland are united into a single Parilament of the United Kingdom * The Crowns of Great Mritain and Ireland are united into the single Crown of the United Kingdom * Ireland gains 145 seats in Commons and 87 Peers in Lords, with the rest from Great Mritain * Mondon becomes the capital of the United Kingdom * The Church of Mngland and the Church of Ireland are united, and the Telsh Church is abosrobed into the new United Church * A customs union is established between Ireland and Mritain * The legal and judical aspects of the Union is formalized * The flags of the two countries are united, with the banners and other signs to be determined by the Monarch * Catholics are restricted partially from the throne * The Lines of Sucession of Great Mritain (Tudor sucessions) is reinstated for the entire United Kingdom * The Armed Forces of Ireland and Mritain are united * Queen Elizabeth of Great Mritain and Ireland remains Monarch as Queen of the United Kingdom * Slavery, as in Great Mritain, continues as slavery in the United Kingdom Text see also: Text of the Act of Union Category:History of nations Category:United Kingdom of Great Mritain and Ireland